


The First Rule . . . (1)

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: Don’t forget the first rule . . . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from JK Rowling’s fantastic books or films, I’m just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so. 
> 
> A/N: Whilst browsing the internet I came across the rules for Fight Club, from the film of the same name (don’t ask me how. I’ve no idea, you know how these things just happen when you’re clicking on links). Anyway, I’ve never seen the film, mainly because I’m not a fan of Brad Pitt, so I’ve no idea what happens in it, but that little porn bunny that lives in my brain and occasionally (okay, more than occasionally) raises its ugly head suggested that the rules could be adapted to create a club involved in sex instead of fighting. As I currently seem unable to break out of Dramione mode it became clear that it would be an interesting way for the couple to interact. But then came the problem. My mind began to conjure two completely different scenarios for the story — one consensual and a bit of fun, the other definitely not consensual, although not necessarily any less fun (for some of the participants at least). And so what follows here is The First Rule (no. 1) — the consensual version. As ever I would like to thank the lovely Mamacita for being a wonderful beta. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff! Dx

 

Draco blinked a few times before looking around at the dingy room. He had no idea where he was, except that he was still in the dungeons somewhere, or at least he thought he was. The room itself looked like most of the other empty rooms in the castle — cold stone walls and flagstone floors with candles in sconces providing a little light. A meagre fire in the large fireplace didn’t help to either warm or light the room. He appeared to be alone but knew that couldn’t be the case as someone had led him here and had removed his blindfold. He looked around again but couldn’t see anything but shadows. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he would be damned if he was about to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

‘Welcome, Draco.’

A voice rang out around the apparently empty room. Draco couldn’t work out whether the curiously androgynous voice belonged to a man or a woman.

‘Where am I?’ he asked loudly, his voice strong and calm. ‘What am I doing here? Why did you blindfold me?’

There was silence for a moment, long enough that Draco began to wonder whether he was going to get a response. But then the strange voice spoke again.

‘The blindfold is only required the first time,’ the voice explained. ‘Shortly you will decide whether you wish to join us. If you choose not to, you will leave and never visit this place or have anything to do with us ever again. If you choose to join, all will be revealed.’

‘Who are you?’ Draco asked.

Again he waited.

The candles in the sconces and the fire in the hearth both suddenly erupted, burning higher, filling the room with light.

Masked, black-robed figures, who until that point had been hidden in the shadows, moved forward in a circle around Draco. A second, larger circle formed behind them.

For a moment Draco’s heart beat faster as he wondered whether he was finally being inducted into the Death Eaters, but he made himself calm down. Firstly, he was still at Hogwarts, and even if they had been able to get into the school it was unlikely the Death Eaters would choose it as a venue for their ceremonies. Secondly, whilst the assembled people were wearing masks, they obviously hadn’t been chosen to scare but were purely to conceal the identity of the wearers.

As he watched, the inner circle, consisting of eight people, removed their robes, now standing completely naked except for their masks and hoods that covered up their hair. Draco couldn’t help the flash of excitement that ran through him or the broad grin that split his face when he realised they were all female. 

Had he been kidnapped by a bunch of horny girls intent on using him for their own sexual fulfilment? It didn’t seem likely; things like that just didn’t happen in real life. But here he was, and there were definitely eight very naked girls almost within touching distance, so something interesting was going on. He had no idea who the outer circle of people were, or what sex, as they were still wearing their robes, but he wasn’t too bothered about them. He had eight naked girls to deal with first. 

Once again the curiously asexual voice began to speak — too loudly, Draco thought at first, considering the subject matter, but then he realised the room probably had a silencing charm on it.

‘Draco Malfoy, you have been chosen to become a member of FUCK CLUB. To become a member you must agree to the eight rules that govern FUCK CLUB. If you refuse to agree, you will be removed from FUCK CLUB.’

‘But what are the rules?’ Draco asked, now convinced that he must be dreaming.

The voice resumed. ‘The first rule is that you do not talk about FUCK CLUB.’

__That’s understandable,__ Draco thought. Especially if they were keeping it exclusive. Otherwise, they would be overrun with potential members.

‘The second rule is that you DO NOT talk about FUCK CLUB.’

__Okay, okay I get it__ , Draco thought. __No need to keep repeating it.__

‘The third rule is that if someone says STOP or climaxes, the Fuck is over.’

Draco tried not to laugh. Merlin’s beard, they really were talking about having sex! This was brilliant.

‘The fourth rule is only two people to a Fuck.’

Draco found himself a little disappointed by this rule. There were eight naked girls to play with and he could only have one of them? __Which is one more than you would have had,__ a little voice in his brain reminded him. And how was he supposed to choose? Or did he get to choose?

‘The fifth rule is only one Fuck at a time.’

So it wasn’t going to be an orgy, then; he was going to be performing for an audience. But how would that work with all those people there?

‘The sixth rule is, no clothes, no protection.’

Draco didn’t understand this one. The clothes bit, fine, that was understandable. But not using protection — that was just plain dumb, especially within a group so obviously dedicated to having sex with as many different partners as possible. Or were they all trying to get pregnant? Whatever the case, it was still a stupid rule.

‘The seventh rule is that Fucks will go on as long as they have to.’

__Surely that isn’t even worth making a rule, is it?__ Draco thought. It was more like stating the obvious.

‘The eighth rule is that if this is your first night at FUCK CLUB, you HAVE to Fuck.’

Draco smiled. So basically he __was__ in the frame tonight. If he agreed to join this wacky club of horny girls, he was going to get to have sex with one of them. But there was still rule six to consider.

‘Draco Malfoy, do you agree to the rules of FUCK CLUB?’ the voice asked.

Draco considered for a moment. He obviously wasn’t going to get any more information until he agreed to join, but what were his chances of contracting an STD from one of these girls or getting one pregnant? Was it worth the risk?

It took only a fraction of a second for any objections to be pushed out of his mind. Of course it was bloody well worth the risk. He was going to get fucked, and not by Pansy Parkinson for once. For a moment he wondered who the girls were, but then he realised he actually didn’t care. Having had a chance to look at all their bodies in some detail whilst the rules had been read out, he would be more than happy to fuck any of them . . . or all of them, given half a chance.  

‘Answer the question, Draco. Do you agree to the rules of FUCK CLUB?’

‘I agree to the rules of Fuck Club,’ Draco said, keeping his voice serious.

‘Welcome to FUCK CLUB!’ the voice said, sounding satisfied.

‘So how does this work?’ Draco asked.

One of the still-robed figures moved from the outside circle to join him at the centre of the inner circle. From the person’s size they had to be male, unless it was Millicent Bulstrode. This proved to be the case when the boy spoke. Draco couldn’t place the voice.

‘I’m going to explain to you how Fuck Club works,’ the boy said.  ‘If you’ve got questions or anything you need clarifying, you need to bring it up now. Once it all gets going you won’t be able to stop to ask questions.’

Draco nodded his head in understanding. ‘Can we start with the rules? I understand them but I do have a few questions about them.’

‘Ask away,’ the boy said. Draco got the impression he was amused.

‘Okay, so I understand about not talking about it outside the Club, but what would have happened if I’d said no? Actually, has anyone ever said no?’

The boy chuckled. ‘Amazingly, there have been a few people who have turned down membership over the years, although not many, obviously. If you had turned it down you would have been Stupefied and the last two hours would have been Obliviated from your mind. Then you would have been returned to the Slytherin common room where you would have woken up with no memory of having been here.’

‘How long has the club been going?’ Draco asked. ‘I’ve never even heard a whisper about it before, which is surprising. I thought the Slytherins knew about everything that went on at Hogwarts.’

The boy laughed again. ‘I’m not sure how long it’s been going on, but I’m guessing it’s probably been hundreds of years, maybe even as long as there’s been a school. That’s what rules one and two are all about — to ensure that Fuck Club stays a complete secret from everyone apart from the members, and that’s why you have to agree to join us before we reveal ourselves, or face Obliviation. Can you imagine what would happen if all the students knew about it — or the teachers?’

‘So how do you choose who to ask to join?’ Draco asked interestedly. He was wondering now why he had been chosen.

‘Any of the members can suggest someone they want to fuck. Assuming there aren’t too many dissenters, those persons are added to the list. Once a month someone is randomly chosen from the list and brought here, as you have been. We alternate between a new male and female member each month.’

‘How often does the club meet?’ Draco asked.  ‘And do you have to come to every one?’

The boy shook his head. ‘They’re held six or seven times a month, depending on what else is going on, but you don’t have to come along all the time. A lot of people just turn up for the monthly enrolment. I guess it depends on what you’re into — some people aren’t interested in the gay or lesbian nights,’ he chuckled,  ‘although the lesbian nights always seem to draw quite a large crowd of male watchers.’

‘Why only two people to a Fuck?’ Draco asked. ‘I would have thought with everyone that’s here you could get a major gang bang going.’

‘There will be several couplings this evening,’ the boy explained, ‘but each one is done separately, as per rule five — mainly because we’re all a voyeuristic bunch and like to watch. Each bout only involves two people because that’s all it takes for the positions available. The gay and lesbian one is slightly different, but I don’t really know much about that and it’s not really of importance to us this evening.’

‘So that sixth rule, about no protection,’ Draco said. ‘Why on earth would you have that? Surely if we’re fucking around left, right, and centre, we would need to protect ourselves from STDs and pregnancy — that’s basic, surely?’

‘Everyone in the club is clean and we test regularly to ensure we haven’t caught anything from elsewhere. The original Fuck Club was formed by guys and they wanted to be able to cum all over the girls they fucked, hence the no-protection bit. But that’s not entirely true these days, as all the girls take a potion to ensure they don’t get pregnant.’

‘How do you know I’m clean?’ Draco asked curiously.

‘When you were chosen to join us we took a little of your blood to test while we had you Stupefied. If you’d had an STD you never would have made it this far.’ Draco looked annoyed. ‘It really was just a drop, ‘ the boy said consolingly.  ‘It happened to all of us, and we test every six months just to be on the safe side. We might enjoy having sex, but we’re not stupid.’

‘And what’s that seventh rule all about? That’s just stating the obvious, isn’t it?’

The boy laughed. ‘Most people don’t have a problem, although there have been a few occasions when a boy can’t get it up to perform when it comes to it or cums a bit too quickly — can’t face doing it in front of an audience — but there have been a couple of times when it’s gone the other way. One couple ended up fucking for over two hours because neither of them could cum and didn’t want to admit they had to stop. They were both in quite a lot of pain afterwards.’

‘So how does this thing work?’ Draco asked.  ‘I assume it has something to do with one of the naked girls in the inner circle?’

‘Everything in the straight version of Fuck Club is about the number eight,’ the boy said.  ‘Eight rules, eight partners to choose from, and eight positions. It’s pretty simple, really. You choose a number between one and eight, and whichever girl has that number is your fuck partner. Then you choose a number again, and that’s the position you’re doing. The idea is to make your partner cum before you do. It is a competitive club, after all.’

‘You don’t choose yourself, then?’

‘No. The girls volunteer to be chosen and they are numbered randomly just before you pick one. If they take part in a future circle they don’t keep the same numbers, so you can’t second-guess to get one particular girl. The same is true of the positions, so it really is all random. Once you’ve finished, eight guys will come forward and it’ll begin again. After your first time, you can volunteer for any future clubs and get yourself into the eight; or, of course, as the male partner for a female eight.’

‘So what are the positions?’

‘As I said, there are eight choices in the straight Fuck Club: fellatio, cunnilingus, sixty-nine, missionary, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, doggy style, and anal. Obviously, some require a little more work to get the girl to cum than others, but all are good fun.’

‘So what happens if I pick going down on someone?’ Draco asked.  ‘It’s all very well me giving it to them, but how do I get my pleasure?’

The boy shrugged. ‘I guess it depends whether you enjoy licking pussy or not,’ he said, a trace of sarcasm in his voice. ‘Personally, I like making my partner cum, and of course, it makes it far easier to win the bout — as I said, it’s all about the competition.’

‘So do I, but I’d like to cum too,’ Draco said honestly. 

‘What you do outside of Fuck Club is up to you,’ the boy said with a shrug. ‘Once you leave this room you’re free to do what you want. If you’ve just had eight girls willing to fuck you, I’m pretty sure you can find one of them to finish things off if your current partner isn’t interested, or one of the watchers. They’ll all be rather horny as well.’

‘Do you know who’s in the club?’ Draco asked. ‘Do the masks ever come off, or do I only get to know new members when they join?’

‘At the end of the evening, after all the fun, we reveal ourselves, although a few people, the secret-keepers we call them, choose to leave before then so they don’t have to share their identity with everyone else. For some people it’s the anonymity that makes it pleasurable,’ the boy said. ‘Fuck Club is all about enjoyment and competition, so there’s no place for personalities or personal vendettas. If you discover you’ve just fucked someone you thought you hated, you might realise they’re actually not that bad. And if you really can’t face the idea of possibly having to fuck that person again or someone else you see who doesn’t appeal, you can always give up coming to the club. But once you’ve seen who the other members are, that’s when you have to remember rules one and two. Whatever you do, don’t be tempted to talk to __anyone__ about Fuck Club outside of this room, regardless of how private you might think you are. And don’t use membership of Fuck Club as a way to try and pressure a girl into fucking you outside of the club. That is not cool. What happens here stays here, unless by mutual arrangement before you leave the room.’

‘Have I missed anything?’ Draco asked.

The boy shook his head. ‘Nope, I think you’ve been pretty thorough, more so than most of the blokes we get. The girls always ask a lot of questions, the guys just want to know who they can fuck first. So are you ready to choose?’

‘I think so,’ Draco said. ‘Do I get undressed now?’

‘Yes. I’ll take your clothes and look after them for you once you’ve taken them off.’ Draco pulled off his jumper and began unbuttoning his shirt. As he continued to undress the boy added, ‘Oh, just one more piece of advice, man-to-man — you’re going to be tempted to try and work out who it is you’re fucking. I really advise you not to. First of all, it will ruin your chances of winning the bout; but it will also ruin your enjoyment of the encounter because you’ll be too busy thinking of that to enjoy what’s actually happening. And if you guess wrong you’ll be disappointed when it’s not who you’d hoped it would be. Just remember that all will be revealed at the end so you’ll find out eventually, and just take pleasure in the feeling of the girl for who she is rather than who you think she is. There will be occasions when you know immediately who it is, especially once you’ve been coming here for a little while and recognise the girls who attend. Some come more regularly than others. If it’s someone you don’t like or don’t fancy — and I guarantee that will happen at some point — you can’t refuse to do it, so just get your head down and try to get it over with as quickly as possible. As I said before, you might be pleasantly surprised to find you enjoy it more than you thought you would.’

Draco pulled off his boxer shorts, aware that with the removal of his clothes attention was being focussed upon him once more.   

‘Have fun!’ the boy said, and he took the last of Draco’s clothing and walked back out of the circle, leaving him alone again.

Draco stood there aware of all the eyes on him. He didn’t mind. He was perfectly happy to be standing there naked. He knew he had a good body and a decent sized cock and was sure he could pleasure his soon-to-be partner, regardless of who she was. In the fight to the climax, he was going to be the victor. The boy had been right, it was all about the pleasure, and there was going to be plenty of that.

He smiled as he waited for the voice to begin again, asking him for his choice.

‘Draco Malfoy, it is time for you to take part in FUCK CLUB. Are you ready to make your choice?’

‘Yes, I am,’ Draco said. He could hear the anticipation in his voice and tried to quell it, not wanting to be seen as over-eager.

‘Choose a number between one and eight,’ the voice said.

Draco knew there was no point in trying to work out who any of the girls were, nor in spending too long choosing.

‘Number six,’ he announced.

‘Will girl number six step forward,’ the voice intoned slowly.

To his left, a girl stepped from the circle into the centre. Draco looked at her properly. She had a nice figure, fairly curvy with decent sized breasts, a tight, pert bottom, and a shaven mound. The mask covered most of her face, and her hair, as with all the girls in the circle, had been hidden under a tight black hood or scarf, he wasn’t sure which, stopping him from gaining any idea of who she was.

‘Choose a number between one and eight,’ the voice said again.

‘Number four,’  Draco replied confidently.

‘The position chosen is the sixty-nine,’ the voice said. ‘Time for the Fuck to begin. The Fuck will be over when one partner climaxes or says STOP.’

Draco walked towards the girl, smiling widely. Although he had no doubt he would have enjoyed just going down on his partner, the fact that he was going to get some pleasure out of it as well made it even better. He wasn’t sure about only one person climaxing, though; surely they both wanted to get off. But if he had to make her cum first to show he was a worthy member of Fuck Club, so be it. As the boy he had spoken to had said, Draco could always cum later.

‘You can sit on my face,’ he told the girl, keen to assert his supremacy over her as rapidly as possible.

There was a roar of approval from the avidly watching crowd. The girl nodded and the two of them sank to the floor, Draco’s hands already reaching out for her firm breasts. He was amazed to discover that instead of submitting meekly to his touch, the girl was as predatory about what they were about to do as he was. Draco had to remind himself that this wasn’t just fucking, it was a competition. And he needed to win.

Whilst Draco was playing with her breasts, enjoying the feeling of them within his hands and hoping it would increase her arousal, the girl was already getting down to business, pushing him onto his back. Her face was close to his and she bent down, her lips brushing against his for a second in the briefest whisper of a kiss before she moved, turning around and moving astride him. She lowered herself, first towards his face as he had requested; then she leant forward and gripped his now throbbing shaft firmly, squeezing it a little before running her warm, wet tongue lasciviously around the head.

Draco gasped as her mouth slid further over his cock, and he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling. But then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He opened his eyes and looked at the tantalising pink flesh that was almost but not quite close enough to lick.

She looked amazing, he realised. Although he had gone down on Pansy a couple of times, mainly to get her to return the favour, he had never spent much time examining a pussy quite this closely. It was beautiful, so pink and glistening, and with the way the girl’s mouth was already making him feel he knew he wanted to lick it more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. This girl had the perfect pussy, and it was going to be his.

Draco wrapped his arms around the girl’s legs, pulling her down. His tongue connected with the already swollen lips, instantly savouring the taste and feel of the succulent flesh. He felt the girl give a start and pause momentarily in her sucking as she came to terms with what was now happening to her. Further and further up Draco’s tongue explored, finding and teasing the small bud of her clitoris, already aroused by what was happening between them. He teased her more, drawing letters in a swirling script with his tongue, spelling out the word  ‘Slytherin’ as the girl writhed above him.

Thoroughly enjoying what he was doing and determined now to bring the girl to climax as swiftly as possible, Draco buried his entire face in her, his nose now stimulating the hard bud whilst his tongue attacked the silky soft, soaking wet slit beneath. He gave a loud moan of pleasure to let the girl know just how much he was enjoying her and was gratified when she pressed herself against him even more. She had stopped sucking him and instead was making little whimpering noises as Draco’s tongue pressed into her, but he didn’t care. She tasted and felt so good that all he wanted now was for her to cum for him. Everything but the perfect pussy was forgotten, even the fact that they were at Fuck Club supposedly battling for the win. None of it mattered except giving this girl the most pleasure she had ever had, making her cum hard and want to do more with him. He didn’t just want to lick her, he wanted to be buried inside her, wanted to feel that perfect pussy wrapped around him.

He gave a sharp gasp as he was brought back to his senses. The girl had resumed her sucking and had taken him even deeper into her mouth, so deep that he couldn’t help but wonder about her gag reflex, and it felt so good. But she was also playing with his balls, cupping them gently and squeezing, giving just the right amount of pressure. And her other hand was reaching further back, stroking gently at the skin between his balls and arsehole, stimulating the area and causing him to lose control.

Draco knew she was close to cumming, so close, but so was he. He could feel the tug and knew he had only seconds. He tried to ignore what the girl was doing and concentrate on making her cum, moving his own hand now, fingers pressing hard, deep, and fast into her tight, wet channel as he renewed his attack on her clit. He could hear the change in her breathing as she once again relinquished his cock, needing to breathe, the whimpers turning to louder moans. He had her, she was cumming!

But before Draco could congratulate himself on a job well done, she too had attacked, her mouth, almost as perfect as her pussy, sucking hard on him as she squeezed his cold balls tightly. The finger that had been gently caressing him suddenly pressed against and then slid into his tight arsehole, and before Draco knew what was happening he was crying out as he came hard, filling the beautiful mouth with his seed. The girl continued to suck him gently, her hands now back on neutral ground, but before Draco could finish bringing her to climax she was already pulling away from him.

The hidden voice rang out. ‘The Fuck is over. The women have won,’ the voice said. The applause from the watching circle was deafening.

‘But I want to make you cum, too,’ Draco said to the girl, devastated at having just missed out. He knew she had been so close; in fact, he could have sworn she was there when he had cum himself. He tried to stop her from moving, but she shook her head and reached out to squeeze his hand gently before standing up and moving away from him.

As the applause came to an end the girl walked off, leaving Draco still lying on the floor. He stood up, gave a quick bow which gained him another ripple of applause, then made his way out of the circle. A few people clapped him on the back, congratulating him on his performance, but he wasn’t really listening. He was too busy looking for the girl with the perfect pussy. He wanted to see if there was a chance he could finish what he had started.

‘Round two,’ the voice said. ‘Men, please step forward.’

Draco turned to look for a second as eight men from the outer circle moved to form the inner circle, removing their robes as they went. They, too, were wearing hoods to disguise their hair. The other girls who had formed Draco’s circle had already moved back to join the other watchers. He wasn’t bothered about anything else that was happening now; he just wanted to find his partner. He saw her a little way ahead of him, heading for the door. Surely she wasn’t going to leave? Draco had been hoping to convince her to carry on and had been looking forward to discovering who his partner was when she removed her mask and hood at the end of the evening. Yet now it appeared she was one of the mysterious girls who liked to keep their identity a secret. But he needed to know.

He had no idea where his clothes were and didn’t have time to find them if he wanted to catch his girl. He bent down and grabbed a robe that had been discarded by one of the eight men now engaged in round two and shrugged into it as he pushed his way through the watchers. He could no longer see the girl in the room. Draco’s heart pounded as he worried for a moment that he had lost her. But when he went through the door into a small vestibule he glimpsed the back of her robe going through the outer door. He sped up, determined to stop her before she escaped, although he had no idea where in the castle he was.

The corridor was empty.

__She can’t have just disappeared__ , Draco thought desperately. __And she can’t have Apparated. She must be around here somewhere. Just calm down and look properly.__

He looked both ways, trying to decide which route she was more likely to have taken. And then he noticed it — the hint of a black robe disappearing round the corner — and his decision having thus been made for him, he ran down the corridor and around the next corner, looking rapidly from side to side as he went, checking to make sure she hadn’t hidden in one of the alcoves or entered another room. As the corridor turned once more he saw her ahead, walking rapidly towards the next corner. He almost had her.

Draco ran after her, slowing down a little as he realised she was walking, not racing to get away from him. He smiled. She was teasing him, getting him to chase her. Perhaps she was even leading him somewhere they could resume their previous intimacy. But he didn’t want to wait any longer. He needed her now.

Reaching the dark-robed figure, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him and stopping her from moving.

‘Got you,’ he whispered happily. ‘You’re not going to get away from me that easily, you know.’

But he let go immediately as the girl let out a deafening scream. She pulled away from him and turned, her wand in her hand, shaking as she waved it in his face.

‘Leave me alone and go away or I’ll hex you,’ Hermione Granger warned shakily. She looked at Draco. ‘Malfoy? What the fuck do you think you’re playing at?’

Draco looked at Hermione, his brain whirring. Was it really she who had been his partner? It had to be; she was the only one around and his partner had definitely come this way. But she was putting on a good show of being surprised to see him.

‘Good one, Granger. Playing hard to get? I’d have thought you would want me to make you cum.’

Hermione looked at him in shock. ‘What are you talking about, you pervert?’ 

Draco laughed. ‘You can stop pretending now. I’ve caught you out.’

He took a step towards her, surprised at how excited he was to find that Hermione was his partner. Even though she was actually quite an attractive girl, he would never have considered her previously because of her blood status and the years of enmity between them. But the boy at Fuck Club was right. Doing her without knowing who she was had opened Draco’s mind to a source of pleasure he would never have had without the anonymity. Hermione had obviously wanted to keep it that way, but he needed to lick that perfect pussy again, wanted to hear her beautiful cries as he made her cum and hopefully get to bury his cock, now erect once again, deep inside her, and he couldn’t let her go now.

‘It’s all right, Hermione. I won’t tell anyone at the Club it was you. We can keep this strictly between us,’ he said seductively, taking hold of her arm and gently stroking it through the material of her robe. ‘You know I really do want to make you cum.’

Hermione, looking disgusted, tried to shake him off. ‘I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Malfoy, and you’re freaking me out. I told you I’d hex you!’ She waved her wand threateningly again.

Draco let go of her but smirked. ‘Come on, Hermione, you’ve been caught out. Just give up. Don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about.’

He grabbed at her robe and pulled it open . . . to reveal her school uniform. He let go of her and stepped back with a shocked look. How on earth had she had time to get dressed? Surely it wasn’t possible. He had only just had time to pull a robe on and she had been running away from him.

‘What are you doing?’ Hermione asked furiously. ‘Get your hands off me.’

‘You’re dressed,’ Draco said, his surprise evident in his voice.

‘Of course I’m dressed,’ Hermione replied icily. ‘Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘But I thought — I was sure—‘ Draco broke off in confusion, shaking his head. Then he looked at Hermione again. ‘What are you doing here, then?’

‘Not that it’s any of your business, but I was coming back from the Library,’ Hermione bristled.

‘No, you weren’t. You don’t get to Gryffindor Tower from the Library this way,’ Draco said, although he was aware he didn’t actually have a clue where the Library was in relation to where they were currently standing.

Hermione sighed. ‘You do when Peeves has closed down the main corridor. It’s taken me an extra fifteen minutes so far because of that bloody poltergeist.’ She looked at him suspiciously.  ‘What are you doing here, anyway? Apart from threatening to sexually abuse me.’

‘I wasn’t—’ Draco stopped, knowing he actually had come pretty close to that. ‘I made a mistake. I’m sorry,’ he said contritely.

Inside he was suddenly panicking. If Hermione demanded an explanation from him, he was stuck. He couldn’t talk about Fuck Club. Then he remembered he had mentioned the club to Hermione when he was trying to convince her to go with him. Shit. Had she noticed? He really hoped not. He had no idea what would happen to him if he gave away the secret of Fuck Club, especially on his first night, but he was guessing it wouldn’t be good.

‘So what are you doing down here, then?’ Hermione asked again. ‘It seems a very strange place to be loitering for no good reason.’

‘I wasn’t loitering,’ Draco said hurriedly. ‘I was just on my way back to my common room.’

‘And you grabbed me why?’ Hermione sounded suspicious.

‘Mistaken identity,’ Draco explained quickly. ‘I thought you were someone else. Sorry.’

‘So you don’t want to make me come, then?’ Hermione asked, looking at him amusedly.

Draco tried to look disgusted although he wasn’t sure he was managing it. ‘Don’t be ridiculous.  You’re a Mudblood.’ He saw Hermione look hurt at the name he had called her and found himself feeling guilty. ‘You know what I mean,’ he added gruffly.

‘I know exactly what you mean, Malfoy,’ Hermione said coldly. ‘Now I’m going.’ She looked at him for a second, a look of curiosity on her face, then pulled open his robe. ‘Oh my god, you’re naked. You really are a pervert.’

Draco was completely shocked by what she had done and didn’t know what to say. But as she continued to stare at him he found himself smirking. ‘Enjoying the view, Granger?’

Hermione gave him a sharp look. ‘Feeling the cold, are you?’ She smirked too. ‘Keep away from me, Malfoy, otherwise I really will hex you,’  she added, then walked off leaving Draco standing alone in the corridor.

He did up his robe and retraced his route back towards Fuck Club.

‘Did you find her?’ The boy who had talked to him earlier accosted him when he re-entered the room.

Draco shook his head sadly. ‘No. She disappeared. I don’t know how, but when I got out into the corridor she was gone.’

‘The secret-keepers are like that. They have all sorts of tricks at their disposal to ensure their identities stay secret,’ the boy said sympathetically. ‘You’re never going to find her unless she wants you to.’

Draco looked unhappy.

‘Look on the bright side: there are plenty of lovely girls here who are happy to let us know who they are,’ the boy said, ‘and you’ll get to see them very soon. This is the last fuck for tonight.’ He laughed. ‘The boys got creamed, quite literally. Mind you, we usually do. Those girls really know what they’re doing.’

‘The Fuck is over. The women have won,’ the voice announced almost immediately. ‘The women win, six Fucks to two. Congratulations, ladies.’

There was a loud round of applause and then, as Draco watched, people began to remove their masks and hoods. He was interested to see the wide range of people from all Houses who were members of the club, but although the girls were taking off their masks and hoods too, he wasn’t really that interested. He wanted his girl with the perfect pussy and the fantastic mouth and he also knew he wasn’t going to do anything with anyone else that night. He touched the boy’s arm.

‘Where can I find my clothes?’

‘Are you going?’ the boy asked in surprise. He had removed his own mask now and Draco vaguely recognised him as a Ravenclaw in the year above his. He didn’t know the boy’s name.

Draco nodded. ‘I think I’ve lost some of my enthusiasm,’ he admitted.

The boy looked at him sympathetically. ‘That was a bit rough, you getting a secret-keeper on your first time out. It definitely would have ruined the fun a bit, I guess, especially if she was good.’

‘She was beautiful,’ Draco admitted.

‘But there’s no point in getting hung up on her,’ the boy said stoically. ‘There are plenty of beautiful girls here for you to play with. A few more times at Fuck Club and you’ll have forgotten all about her.’

Draco grinned. ‘You’re probably right. But I’m good for tonight. I was the one who came, so at least I had that pleasure.’ He clapped the boy on his shoulder. ‘I’ll see you next time. Right—where are my clothes?’


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had been to several meetings of the Fuck Club now, but for only one reason: he wanted to find the girl with the perfect pussy. He had been surprised to find that his interest in watching other couples getting it on had waned pretty quickly, and he rarely stayed until the unveiling at the end. Once he had established that his girl wasn’t there he felt no need to stay, as he had no intention of fucking anyone else. He had been surprised at the strength of his obsession with the girl, but he was convinced that when they finally made love it would be the best sex he would ever have. She was playing hard to get, though, not attending any of the club meetings, and he was beginning to wonder if she was staying away because of him. He certainly hoped that wasn’t the case.

But then had come the monthly new members meeting and, amazingly, the girl had been there. Draco was a little surprised that he recognised her immediately; after all, he had never seen her face and there was nothing remarkable about her body except for the fact that it had him going crazy and made him dream about it every night. But when he saw her, once again one of the eight girls in the inner circle, his heart almost stopped. He wanted to pull her from the circle, to make sure she couldn’t be chosen by the lucky boy standing at the centre of the group. He didn’t want anyone to touch her except him. But he knew he couldn’t do that. She had chosen to be part of the eight and as a member of the club was just as entitled to make her choices as he was. All he could do was watch and hope she didn’t get chosen — and then he needed to stop her from leaving.

Draco looked at the boy in the circle. He didn’t recognise him at all. He must be a Hufflepuff. Draco very rarely took any notice of them as he had few classes with them and they offered nothing a Slytherin could use. He glanced once more at the girl, who was standing in a different place from the one she had occupied for his inaugural fuck. He moved back so that although he was still in the outer circle, he was now by the door, close enough that he could cut her off if she tried to escape him once more.

The random voice had started to speak now and was running through the usual litany. After a few minutes the boy chose his partner and Draco was relieved when it wasn’t his girl. He waited, sure that as soon as the rest of the inner circle was released she would leave the club. His view of the couple in the circle wasn’t great, although he wasn’t all that bothered; he wasn’t really there to watch the sex, but he could see the boys were onto another trouncing already.

Tonight’s newest member was a girl and she had been easily overpowered, although to be fair she had got cunnilingus as her position so she was never going to have any chance of getting her partner off. The following two Fucks had both been won by the ladies, and this current bout, although Draco couldn’t tell from where he was standing whether it was doggy style or anal, having missed the announcement, was heading the same way. The boy definitely didn’t have the stamina required to make his partner cum without cumming himself, and it was going to be a close-run thing.

Sure enough, it wasn’t long before it was all over. The girls moved back into the outer circle as the voice gave the score and invited the next group of men forward. Draco scanned the outer circle, looking for his girl. He couldn’t see her, but he knew if she tried to leave she would have to go past him, and he was ready.   

As the next fuck of the evening got under way, Draco saw the girl coming towards him, trying to make her escape before the unveiling forced her into revealing her identity. Dressed in robe and mask, Draco knew he was unrecognisable, as she would have been had he not known she would be trying to leave. She brushed past him; apologising quietly as she did so, but too quietly for him to work out whether he knew her voice.   

Draco took his chance and grabbed the girl around the waist, pulling her close to him.  ‘I’m not letting you go this time, ‘ he whispered in her ear.  ‘You owe me an orgasm and I intend to give it to you.’ 

The girl tensed a little in his arms, but didn’t seem too bothered by his capture of her and made no attempt to escape. ‘Only one fuck at a time,’ she reminded him, pointing toward the audience. Her voice was still too quiet for him to recognise with the noise of the audience cheering on the couple in the circle.

‘If we stay here,’ Draco said. He held her a little tighter, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. ‘But if we go elsewhere we can do what we want.’

The girl looked up at him for a moment, then her hand reached out to stroke his face, catching the base of his cheek beneath the mask and his chin.

‘That was a long time ago,’ she said with amusement. ‘I would have thought you’d have moved on by now.’

Draco shook his head. ‘I haven’t wanted anyone but you since that first night,’ he admitted. ‘I wanted to make you cum so much, but I also wanted more. I want to touch you properly, want to kiss you.’ His fingers brushed over her soft lips. ‘I want to make love to you.’ Draco saw her lips turn up in a smile. ‘Will you come with me?’ he asked.

The girl considered for a moment before answering. ‘I don’t want my identity known.’

‘I won’t tell anyone,’ Draco said. ‘I swear to you it will be our secret. Please?’

The girl thought about it for a few seconds more, then nodded her head in agreement. Draco’s heart soared. He was finally going to make love to the girl he had been dreaming about for so long now; and better still, he was going to discover who she was. He took her hand and led her out of the door.

‘Are you finally going to remove your mask?’ Draco asked as he removed his own, once they had found an empty room quite some distance away from where Fuck Club was taking place. They wanted to ensure they wouldn’t be disturbed by any other couples looking for somewhere to get it on.

‘I have to admit I don’t feel comfortable about it,’ the girl said. Even now they were somewhere quiet Draco couldn’t place her voice, although she could have been disguising it and she was talking very quietly.

‘I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone, and I meant that,’ Draco said sincerely, ‘but I really want to know who you are.’

‘Is it important?’ the girl asked.

Draco shrugged. ‘Not in terms of Fuck Club,’ he admitted. ‘But I’m completely smitten by you — surely you must realise that — and I want to know who it is that’s got me in such a state.’

‘But what if you’re disappointed?’ the girl asked.

Draco shook his head. ‘I’m not going to be disappointed, whoever you are. I think you’re absolutely perfect and I have every intention of making love to you in every way possible. Nothing will change that.’

But still the girl demurred and Draco realised she really was worried about revealing her identity to him. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. They were soft and tender and parted as his tongue slid into her mouth, capturing hers as he held her tighter. He was pleased to feel her arms snake around him in return, her beautiful body pressing against his. Now that they were finally getting intimate once more, he didn’t want anything to ruin it.

‘You can keep the mask on if you prefer,’ Draco said magnanimously once the kiss had finished.  ‘My intention wasn’t to worry or upset you; never that.’

The girl stroked Draco’s cheek gently. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered gratefully, then she pulled him into another kiss.

Draco opened her robe and pulled it off as they kissed, and she did the same to his. He could feel her erect nipples pressing against his chest as he held her close; it pleased him to know that this beautiful girl was as aroused as he. His leg slid between hers, his knee moving up to press against her mound, and he heard her give a small whimper of enjoyment.

‘Time for me to make you cum,’ Draco told her. ‘Are you ready for me to become reacquainted with your perfect pussy?’

‘You keep saying that, but I’m sure I’m not perfect,’ the girl said.

‘Oh, I can assure you that it is, and you are,’ Draco said with a smile as he pulled her down to the floor, using their robes to lie on. ‘Absolutely perfect,’ he crooned gently as he opened her legs and looked at the area he desired so much, his fingers brushing delicately over the soft skin. ‘Now just lie back and let me give you an orgasm.’

He bent his head, his tongue flicking at her clit then sliding through the soft pink folds to push inside her, revelling in her taste. The girl gave a louder cry of pleasure and Draco wrapped his arms around her legs as his tongue licked the whole length of her pussy before focussing once more on her clit. She cried out again, moving beneath him, unable to escape from his mouth as his tongue attacked her again and again.

‘Oh god, that feels so good,’ she cried. ‘Oh, Draco!’

Draco could feel his heart beating faster as the climax he so wanted the girl to experience had her crying out his name even as she fought him, trying to release herself from his tight grasp, her pussy now sensitive from his ministrations. As he felt her flood his mouth, he too couldn’t help but moan with pleasure.

He finally released her and kissed his way slowly up her body, his hands caressing her soft skin. He wanted to touch every part of her, to continue the pleasure he had already given. Although she was no longer crying out, the soft sighs she gave told him she was enjoying what he was doing and spurred him on to continue his explorations. His hands found her firm breasts, her nipples already stiff, and he alternately pinched at them and squeezed her breasts. His mouth clamped down on one firm bud and sucked hard.

He noticed his own body now too, rubbing against her as he moved up hers, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin, but now he wanted more. He was enjoying her breasts and the noises he was causing her to make, but his own need, now throbbing with desire, wanted to take things further.

‘I need to be inside you,’ he whispered in her ear. ‘Let me love you.’

His mouth found hers in another passionate kiss as he rubbed against her, showing the truth of the statement. He cried into her mouth as her soft hand grasped his erection, squeezing it for a moment before guiding him inside her.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered gratefully as he slid deep inside with a far louder moan of adoration matched by one from her.

They began to move, slowly at first but picking up a fast and steady rhythm as they started to work together. The girl’s back arched as she moved against Draco, pulling him deeper inside her, her legs wrapping around his as they rutted.

‘Cum for me again,’ Draco begged, knowing he wasn’t going to last too much longer; she felt too good wrapped around his hardness.

His hand slid down to find her clit and rubbed at it again, the friction causing her to cry out loudly as she bucked against him. His mouth found hers once more, his tongue pushing into her mouth in the same rhythm as his thrusting, the action increasing the excitement that was rising between them.

And then she was crying out, calling out Draco’s name again, and his heart soared once more at knowing he was her lover; that he was going to fill her with his seed and she would finally belong to him completely. He had never wanted anything in life more, and his cry of joy when he finally exploded deep inside her perfect pussy was loud and triumphant. Afterwards, his arms and legs stayed entwined with hers, not ever wanting to let her go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Draco felt strangely contented lying there with the girl in his arms, their faces almost touching. Their lovemaking had been every bit as good as he had expected, maybe even better; and although he was feeling pleasantly sated, he was aware that soon he would want her again. He didn’t think he was ever going to stop wanting her. Their lips met time and again, soft, quick kisses showing that neither of them really wanted to stop touching the other.

‘You really are perfect,’ Draco told her with a smile between kisses.

‘You’re not so bad yourself,’ the girl said. ‘That was so good.’

Draco still couldn’t help but wish she would take off the mask and hood she wore and share with him the secret of her identity. For a moment he had considered pulling them off during their lovemaking, but he knew that would have completely broken her trust in him. She was worth more than that. In the end, the experience had been so intense he hadn’t cared that he couldn’t see her face and was just enjoying how good she felt; but now they were lying together like proper lovers, he desperately wanted to know.

‘I want to keep doing that,’ Draco said, ‘and other stuff. I want you in every way it’s possible to make love to you.’

‘Already?’ the girl sounded amused.

Draco shook his head. ‘Not tonight, unfortunately. It must be nearly curfew. I mean in the future — tomorrow, the day after, every day. I don’t want this to just be about Fuck Club. I want so much more than that with you.’

‘But you don’t even know who I am,’ the girl said.

‘I don’t care,’ Draco admitted passionately. ‘I know that you excite me; that just thinking about you makes my heart beat faster. When I saw you in the circle tonight I wanted to pull you out, to stop you from being chosen. I don’t want to share you with other people. I want you to be mine and I don’t care who you are or what you look like. I know I want to be with you.’

‘I wish that were true,’ the girl said wistfully. She stroked his cheek gently.

‘But it is true,’ Draco assured her.

The girl gave a large sigh. Then, to Draco’s amazement, she sat up and pulled off the mask with one hand whilst pulling down the hood with the other.

‘Is it still true?’ Hermione asked. She looked anxiously at Draco.

Draco couldn’t decide if he was more astonished that Hermione really was his girl or that she had finally chosen to reveal herself to him. He had told her he wanted her and that was undeniably true; but as she had correctly guessed, in the real world outside of Fuck Club it really wasn’t a viable proposition, however perfect she was.

‘I take it that’s a no, then?’ Hermione said sadly as Draco continued to look at her without saying anything. ‘Now you know why I didn’t want you to know who I was.’ She looked genuinely upset.

Draco sat up too and reached out to gently stroke Hermione’s face. All those years he had hated her for her supposed inferiority to him, and she was anything but inferior. She was perfect, and it was so unfair that he had to give her up just when he had finally got so intimate with her. He thought of what his father would say if he discovered Draco had fallen in love with a Mudblood, or what the Death Eaters would do to her if they discovered his secret. If he became a blood-traitor, turned against his family and everything he had always believed in for her, he would be putting her in danger as well as himself, which would be an extremely selfish thing to do just because she was good in bed.

But his traitor brain made him think about how good she felt and how he felt when she had cum for him, screaming out his name. The memory of that made him even more aroused, now he could put Hermione’s face to it. And loving perfect Hermione would enable him to put one over on his enemies, Potty and the Weasel, too. The idea that she was his lover, not theirs, was just too delicious to ignore. And above all that, overriding any other consideration, was the fact that he needed her, wanted her; and he didn’t care how selfish it was, he was going to have her.

‘Of course it’s true,’ he told her tenderly. ‘I told you, it doesn’t matter who you are, you’re perfect — and you’re mine.’

For a moment Hermione looked as if she was going to cry, so Draco kissed her to try and stop it. He couldn’t cope with tears.

‘I don’t really know how we should play this,’ he told her honestly some time later, once the kissing stopped. Another mind-blowing orgasm had been achieved as well, leaving him in no doubt that he would do absolutely anything that was required to keep hold of Hermione. ‘But I’m open to suggestions.’

‘I think perhaps it should remain our secret for the time being,’ Hermione said. ‘I don’t think Harry and Ron would be very happy if they knew about us.’

Draco chuckled. ‘No, I don’t think they would. And I know my father would kill me. Actually, he would probably kill both of us.’ He pulled Hermione to him, not wanting to let her go but knowing they had no choice. They didn’t need to get caught being out after curfew.

‘I wish we could stay like this all night,’ he admitted, his hand still gently stroking Hermione’s back. He just couldn’t seem to stop touching her, even now. ‘But it’s almost curfew; we have to go. Promise me I can see you tomorrow.’ He was aware he possibly sounded a little desperate, but he didn’t care. Perhaps it would help Hermione to realise he was being completely serious about them being a couple.

Hermione smiled. ‘I have free time tomorrow evening. Ron and Harry will be at Quidditch practice. I would normally go to the Library to study, but I can meet you instead if you want.’

Draco kissed her again, already looking forward to the following night. Now he just had to get Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower before Snape caught them and punished them both for being out after curfew.

‘We’d better get dressed,’ he said, sounding a little maudlin, ‘although to be honest, I’d much rather stay here with you.’

Hermione was already pulling out of his arms, sitting up, and picking up her robe. Draco stood up. He bent and picked up his robe, then held out his hand to help Hermione stand. As their eyes met they smiled at each other, knowing that nothing would ever be the same between them again.

‘What I don’t understand is how you got your clothes on so quickly last time. How on earth did you manage that?’ Draco asked curiously.

Hermione chuckled richly. ‘I didn’t. Even if I’d had my clothes there I wouldn’t have had time to put them on, not even with a spell. You were far too close behind. All I could do was cast a glamour and pretend I was coming from the Library.’ She looked at Draco. ‘I’m so glad you didn’t actually touch me properly, otherwise you would have realised immediately I was actually still naked under the robe. Instead, you saw the uniform, and together with my disgusted manner, it was enough to throw you off the scent.’

‘Very clever,’ Draco admitted as he pulled Hermione into his arms for a final kiss.

‘I didn’t expect you to still be interested, though,’ Hermione said honestly. ‘I thought it was just lust on your part — you came so close to winning that night.’

‘I know,’ Draco said. ‘And you have no idea how disappointed I was when I didn’t manage to make you cum. I wasn’t bothered whether I did, just as long as you did. Once I realised that, there was no way I was giving up on you. You wouldn’t believe how many meetings I went to trying to find you again.’

Hermione laughed.  ‘I don’t go very often, usually only the monthly ones. It’s always interesting to see the new members.’

‘And how did you feel when you realised it was me?’ Draco asked. He suddenly realised Hermione’s answer was rather important to him.

Hermione smirked. ‘Well, seeing as it was me who put your name down in the first place, I’m rather glad you chose me.’

Draco looked at Hermione with surprise; then a smug look took over his face. ‘So you fancied me, then.’

Hermione looked at Draco carefully for a moment. ‘You’re handsome and fit. But your personality leaves a bit to be desired.’ Draco scowled at this comment. ‘You know it’s true,’ Hermione added. ‘You’ve always been horrid to me. But Fuck Club gives you the chance to play out your desires without all that Pure-blood crap getting in the way, so I thought I’d take a chance. I have to admit I didn’t expect you to fall in love with me . . . or that I would fall for you.’

Draco’s heart soared at Hermione’s admission that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. He looked at her intently. ‘I don’t want to go to Fuck Club any longer, ‘ he said quietly. ‘I don’t need to.’

Hermione shook her head. ‘Me neither. I think I got everything I wanted out of it.’ She smiled, running her hand tenderly through Draco’s blond hair before leaning forward to kiss him once more.

After the kiss finished Draco took Hermione’s hand and led her from the room, walking her back towards the staircase up to Gryffindor Tower.

‘You don’t have to come all the way,’ Hermione said. ‘You need to get back to your common room or you’ll miss curfew.’

‘I want to,’ Draco said. In truth, he still didn’t want to let go of Hermione; worried that once he relinquished her hand, whatever they had shared would be over and would turn out to be nothing more than some sort of dream or fantasy.

‘We’d better hurry, then, otherwise you’re going to get into trouble,’ Hermione said, and the two of them sped up.

‘You will meet me tomorrow, won’t you?’ Draco asked once they were outside her common room door.

Hermione nodded. ‘Definitely. Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.’

She blushed a little at her candour, then bent forward quickly to give Draco a small peck on the lips, reminiscent of the first kiss she had given him during Fuck Club. She squeezed his hand gently. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’

Draco squeezed back but finally released her. ‘Until tomorrow.’

He stepped back and watched as Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady. She looked back at him and gave a small wave before stepping through the now-open door. Draco turned away and walked briskly back towards the stairs. This evening had definitely been the best of his life. Not only had he found the wonderful girl with the perfect pussy but she had turned out to be beautiful Hermione, the girl of his dreams. And she wanted him as much as he wanted her. It was going to be tricky continuing without giving away the relationship to his friends and family, but he would manage it somehow. She was worth it, and there was nothing in the world he wanted more.

As he entered the Slytherin common room Draco knew he was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin, but he didn’t care. Right now, everything was just perfect.


End file.
